Problemas y problemas para el principe
by Princesa18
Summary: Vegeta recibe una inesperada visita de su familia la cual sólo trae problemas, antiguos enemigos vuelven de la muerte al solucionar sus problemas parte del pasado de Vegeta es revelado


1 Capitulo la mejor amiga del príncipe

Era un día normal en la tierra. Vegeta y Bulma dormían plácidamente

En eso Goku aparece

Goku: Hola Vegeta, hola Bulma

Bulma: Goku ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Goku: Vine a hablar con Vegeta

Vegeta: Bien, ve a esperarme abajo

Goku: Esta bien (se va)

Bulma: ¿Qué crees que quiera?

Vegeta: Vino a preguntarme quienes son las personas que están viniendo

Bulma: ¿Quién está viniendo?

Vegeta: No querrás saberlo

Bulma: Esta bien, sé que me enterare después

Ya abajo

Goku: Por fin bajaste, oye Vegeta las personas que están viniendo tienen un ki muy similar al tuyo

Vegeta: Es porque son mi familia

Goku y Bulma: ¿Qué?

Vegeta: Mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos están viniendo

Bulma: ¿Cuántos hermanos de los que jamás he sabido que tienes?

Vegeta: Son 6

Bulma: ¿6?

Vegeta: Si se llaman Shamira, Alice, Vegito, Max, Jason y Tarble

Goku: Valla tienes muchos hermanos

Vegeta: Y tú tienes una hermana que no conoces

Goku: ¿Enserio?

Vegeta: Claro, la conozco mejor que nadie

Bulma: Y porque eres el que la conoce más que nadie (Dice bastante celosa)

Vegeta: Es que yo salí con ella un tiempo

Goku: ¿Tú saliste con mi hermana?

Vegeta: Si cuando salía con ella tenía como unos 14 años

Bulma: ¿Y con que otras chicas saliste?

Vegeta: ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para después?

Bulma: Esta bien, pero hablaremos de eso después

Vegeta: Mejor vallamos al lugar a donde están

Bulma: Esta bien, pero antes ¿Cómo se llama la hermana de Goku?

Vegeta: Se llama Zeira, ahora vámonos (dice un poco nervioso)

En medio del desierto

Shamira: Vegeta (dice corriendo a él para abrazarlo)

Vegeta: Hola Shamira

Bulma: ¿Tú eres la hermana de Vegeta?

Shamira: Si ¿y tú quien eres?

Bulma: Soy Bulma la esposa de Vegeta

Shamira: ¿Enserio? Debes tener algo grave, dime cuál es tu problema

Bulma: Ninguno ¿Por qué?

Shamira: Si estas con mi hermano debes tener algo

Bulma: Entiendo porque nunca me hablaste de ella

Vegeta: Y aún no conoces a la otra

Shamira: Bueno Bulma es un placer conocerte

Bulma: Igualmente

Shamira: Oye mira allí vienen Lin y Tark

Lin: Hola Príncipe (dice dándole un abrazo)

Bulma: ¿Quién eres tú?

Lin: Puedo preguntarte lo mismo

Vegeta: Solo respóndele

Lin: Soy Lin, la mejor amiga del príncipe

Bulma: Vegeta ¿Tu saliste con ella también?

Vegeta: Oye ¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia al asunto?

Bulma: Me interesa saber quien estuvo antes de mí

Vegeta: Si, también Salí con ella (dice con bastante fastidio)

Lin: No deberías meterte en su vida

Bulma: Tengo todo el derecho a meterme en su vida yo soy parte de ella

Lin: ¿A qué te refieres con parte de ella?

Bulma: Soy su esposa

Lin: Aún así, Vegeta ¿Cómo es que estas con esta shira?

Bulma: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Vegeta: No querrás saberlo, oye Lin cálmate

Goku: Oye en qué idioma hablo

Lin: Es sayayin, espera un momento Vegeta ¿el no es el hermano menor de Zeira?

Vegeta: si

Lin: Te salvaste de estar en esa familia de locos

Vegeta: Lin ya cállate

Tark: Si Lin has hablado tanto que no eh podido saludar a Vegeta todavía

Lin: Porque no se callan los dos

Tark: Tú primero

Lin: Tú

Tark: Tú

Vegeta: Ninguno de los dos ah cambiado nada siguen con sus estúpidas peleas

Tark: Vegeta te dije que no deberíamos estar más con ella

Vegeta: Por favor hasta yo se que entre ustedes dos hay algo

Lin y Tark: Claro que no

Bulma: Claro que sí, hay un dicho que dice del odio al amor hay un paso

Lin: Pues debo decirte que no es cierto

Bulma: Claro que si (dice abrazando a Vegeta)

Tark: ¿Ustedes dos se odiaban?

Bulma: Aparentábamos odiarnos

Lin: Oye Vegeta ¿podrías conseguirme una cita?

Bulma: ¿Por qué se lo pides a él?

Lin: Antes el me conseguía las citas ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo ahora?

Vegeta: Esta bien tengo a la persona perfecta para el caso

Bulma: ¿Quién?

Vegeta: ¿Qué tal Piccolo?

Bulma: ¿Piccolo?

Goku: El jamás aceptaría salir con alguien que no conoce y menos con alguien que no es de su especie

Espero que les halla gustado mi primer capitulo muy pronto subiré otro, tengo que editar la historia por favor dejen reviews,


End file.
